Undivided
by Euregatto
Summary: complete info inside. Follow the stories of the Arrancar as they find love with the most unlikely Soul Reapers imagenable. Except Ggio Vega--he's having a hard time trying to win over Soifon's heart... WARNING: One of the crackiest things u will ever read
1. Fangs don't Sting

**Chapter 1: **Fangs don't Sting

**Pairing: **GgioSoi

**Hinted Pairing(s): **none

Aizen is defeated before the Winter War can even happen... What now? Soul Society is on good terms with the Arrancar prior to Aizen's defeat. They live side-by-side peacefully--The Shinigami can use Las Noches as training grounds for providing to the Arrancar everything they need. Follow the stories of the Arrancar as they find love with the most unlikely Soul Reapers imagenable.

Except Ggio Vega--he's having a hard time trying to win over Soifon's heart...

NOTE: Includes friendship stories, nothing is Yaoi or Yuri between anyone T_T Unless I decide otherwise. (eyes Shinji and Nnoitra) Oh, and by the way, the number of words is anywhere over 900.

* * *

Ggio Vega studied the landscape from the balcony. It was completely barren--sand just stretched on for miles, racing under the abnormally bright sky...

"Nice veiw, isn't it?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see a Soul Reaper Captain--Soifon if he was recalling correctly--standing close behind him. "Uh, yeah. I-I guess so."

"You are Ggio Vega, am I right?"

"Hai."

"You wouldn't mind being my sparring partner? After all, my lieutenant has been wandering off a lot lately without telling me where he's going, and I don't feel like using my men as punching bags."

"So you're making **me** your _punching bag_?" Ggio was rather confused. He didn't actually know what a punching bag was, but he figured it had something to do with punching a bag.

Soifon smirked slightly, "No, not really. Unless you're weaker than what the reports from your fellow Fraccion have given me."

"Avirama's the strongest out of all of us--so why did they send you to me?"

"I heard your skills were more noteable; besides, Redder's the _strongest, _but I'd say you're twice as worthy as him. You seem like your abilities are extended around everything--strength, speed, agility; the works. Completely balanced--which is how I like my enemies."

The Fraccion grinned gamely, "Enough with the compliments already."

"Compliments?" Soifon's expression dropped and she titled her head at him, "I was merely stating a fact, one--might I add--that might not even be true."

"Excuse me?" Ggio's golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits on her. He stepped off the balcony ledge, dropping down an easy foot so he was only a few inches taller than her, "You obviously don't know who I am."

Soifon didn't seem intimidated by him, "I know your name. But I don't exactly know your personality or the thing you're interested in--but I can tell emotion wise, you're my rival."

"Rival?" Ggio blinked, "As in your complete opposite? Or your equal?"

"I wouldn't say equal," Her grey eyes drifted onto his, unintentionally locking him in a cold abyss, "But you are on par with my personality. So, semi-equal."

"Unsolved equation?" He chided.

"Just about," she agreed. "So, tell me Ggio Vega, have you ever gotten you butt handed to you by an assassin?" He was taken aback, but kept his gaze locked with her's, "I've never fought a Covert Ops before, no. I've never been beat by a _girl _before."

The Captain was giving him a predator-like expression, "Then this should be fun."

He leaned forward, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Tell me, what's your term for the use of the word 'fun'?"

"You letting me go before I kill you."

"Temper, temper," Ggio wagged his finger infront of Soifon's face, "And what makes you so sure you're going to be able to defeat me, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, scowling deeply, "That's why we're going to fight. And you're going to let me go, **now**."

"What makes you think I'll oblige?"

"I'll report to your precious Espada about your rough behavior. Let him deal with you."

"Mm, I took you to be the type to handle these situations yourself..."

"On a normal occasion I would, but I'm too lazy this time."

"Why?"

"Because you're not worth my time."

Ggio let his grasp slip away, "_Tch, _you'll regret ever saying that!" Soifon grabbed a handful of his shirt, but she didn't attempt to do anything with him, "Oh really now? And what makes you so sure that you'll be able to defeat me, a Captain?"

"I, unlike you, have my methods."

"So do I."

"Good, then we are equals."

"_Hmph. _You're quite the talker, aren't you?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Me? _Pfft, _no! I just tend to ramble when I face off against easy opponents."

"I'm not easy."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

She bitterly released him, "You have balls, kid. I like you." She turned abruptly and strode away, without so much as a goodbye.

Ggio grinned, "Come back tomorrow?!"

"Only if you're ready for me to kick your ass!"

"Then it's a date!"

She disappeared in the shadows. Ggio slapped his hand over his face, repeatedly cursing himself.

What a way to leave a mark on someone you just met.


	2. Leave Out All the Rest

**Chapter 2:** Leave Out all the Rest

**Pairing: **ApaKoma (Yes... Apache and Komamura. Oh, and BTW the actual pairings don't really have to fall in love or anything. they're just the main attention... :D)

**Hinted Pairing(s): **none

* * *

"Damn that Sun-Sun!" Apache mumbled as she stormed down the halls of Las Noches, "She's always right about EVERYTHING! Why does she have to such a piss off about it, anyway?!" Sun-Sun was probably the most know-it-all person to have ever come into existence... EVER. As in, FOREVER.

"She's such a bi--" and Apache bumped into something over-sized and furry. Very _furry_. The recoil actually knocked her back on her ass. "Ow! Hey!" She glared up at whoever had been in her way, "I was trying to walk!"

"You bumped into me," The large--holy shit it was a dog!--Captain (from what his haori read [7]) just stared down at her with slight distain. She huffed and got to her feet, brushing off her clothing, "Sorry, I'm pissed off."

"I can see that," he noted, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why should I?" She scolded, "You won't understand! Let alone care."

"Have it your way," the captain mentioned and looked away.

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Apache snapped and got his attention again, "My teammate Sun-Sun is Miss I'm-Always-Right-About-Everything and it's really starting to bug me cause I can **never **proove her wrong of anything!" The Captain's ears twitched as she continued ranting, "And I'm starting to go insane! Now I have to keep taking these pain in the ass walks just to blow off some steam! It's driving me up a freaking wall!"

"I want to show you something, Arrancar," He mentioned, "Come back with me to Soul Society--just for the day."

Apache arched an eyebrow, "Why? You don't even know my name!"

"I'm Sajin Komamura. What is your name, Arrancar?"

"Apache."

"Good. I know your name, and you know mine as well. Will you come with me now?"

Apache thought for a moment, _Harribel-sama is gonna ring my neck when I get back, _and simply nodded.

Whatever.

* * *

"Wow..." Apache stood at the very edge of the Sokyoku Hill, staring out at the landscape beneath that stretched into the horizon. The sun was just melting butter against the crisp afternoon sky.

Komamura let the moment sink in and then said, "I come here sometimes to cool down when I get mad. Sometimes I go and visit the grave sight of Kaname's friend. I figured this might have suit you more."

"I guess..." The Arrancar huffed, "I'll admit it's a nice veiw. Calming, but I'll probably get agitated again when I step back into Las Noches."

"Why?"

"The atmosphere whenever I'm around my teammates. I just get so irritated when I see them I snap for no reason. I mean, we're arguing 24-7 so there's so much tension I can barely breathe! It's practically strangling me!"

She pretended to hang herself.

Komamura just pat the top of her head. She twitched, obviously not enjoying it. Unlike him, she wasn't a damned MUTT.

"Ever heard of a little thing called letting go?"

"Dammit, Sajin-taiichou! You're not gonna go all Mila-Rose on me, are you?"

"Huh?"

"My other teammate! She's a very evened-out person, and always quotes a bunch of nonsense bull!" Apache threw up her arms in frustration, "I mean really! Who remembers those pain in the ass statements, anyway? It's not like they're gonna do anything!"

"You'll be surprised," He remarked and removed his hand from her head. She seemed a little more comfortable now. "You know, Apache, I like you. You're different from the rest of the Arrancar."

"How so?" She asked quizically, "I mean, no offense, but you're quite different yourself."

"There's a difference between stereotyping and compliments."

"Your point?"

Komamura turned away from the sunset, "When people judge it's best not to get upset and just let it go. Leave out the rest and just move on. What goes around always comes back around."

Apache smirked, "Unless it hits a wall. A _brick _wall."

He looked back at her over his shoulder, "Vey true. Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading back to my room to complete some paperwork. I suggest you return to Las Noches before anyone realizes you've been gone for almost 4 hours."

Apache watched him as he strode off before she jogged to catch up, "Hey, Captain, have you ever heard of a sleepover?"

"No, but I assume it has something to do with sleeping over somewhere."

"Exactly..."

* * *

"You haven't seen Apache **anywhere **in Las Noches?" Tia Harribel secretly frowned at her two remaining Fraccion.

Sun-Sun shrugged, "We got into an argument and she just left. I don't where."

"Perhaps Soul Society?" Mila figured, "I mean, maybe she just went for a walk, ran into someone, and went to Soul Society."

"She had better," Harribel turned and stormed off, "Or she's as good as roaadkill when she gets back. You know I don't like worrying about you girls."

Sun-Sun and Mila Rose just shot each other funny looks.


	3. Lost in Serpent's Territory

**Chapter 3: **Lost in Serpent's Territory

**Pairing: **HitsuSun

**Hinted Pairing(s): **None

* * *

"Damn," Toshiro Hitsugaya glanced around, examining the Las Noches passageway, "Wrong turn... Now where am I? Curse these stupid halls always looking the same!"

He was currently unaware of a certain Fraccion who had been following him curiously. "Are you lost, little Captain?"

"Little?!" Toshiro's notrils flared, even though he had no idea who was behind him, "I'm not short! And I'm not lost! Don't be so disrespectful! I'm pretty sure your Mistress or which ever Espada you serve under won't appreciate it."

The mystery woman's voice was muffled, "My apologizies then. You are Taiichou of the 10th Division? I heard your powers are from the Heavens."

Hitsugaya finally turned to find out who was talking to him, "So what if it is?"

She lowered her sleeve from her mouth, letting her voice flow freely now, "I think it's quite intimidating."

"Whatever. What's your name, Arrancar?"

"Sun-Sun. What is your's?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Sun-Sun walked up to him with a slight swing in her steps, "That's a cute name--matches you very well."

Toshiro folded his arms back against his chest, "Why are bothering me?"

The Arrancar seemed slightly offended, "Since when has making friendly conversation become an annoying state of act?"

"What...?"

"Does my logic not make any sense to you?"

"None at all, what-so-ever."

"Walk with me," Sun-Sun commanded and strode down the hall, "Where might you be going?" Toshiro shrugged and quickly caught up to her before answering her question, "Why are you so concerned about where I need to go?"

"I can help you find your way around, so you don't have to be worried about getting lost again."

"I'm **not** lost."

"I won't tell anyone about your horrible sense of direction."

"I'm not lost! I just took a wrong turn!" Toshiro was getting very agitated.

"So you're lost?"

"No I'm--gah! I give up! I'm trying to find my friend Hinamori. She's only a few inches taller than me, and she's very sweet. A very kind person--and she wears the 5th Division Lieutenant band on her arm. I'm trying to find Aizen's throne room, I think she might be there."

Sun-Sun straightened, "Why yes, now that I think about it... I did see her in there. This way, if you will." She picked up her pace and sharply turned a corner, "It's going to be a five or ten minute walk. Tell me about yourself."

"Why should I?"

"It'll pass the time."

"Uhm... I'm Captain of the 10 company... I hate when people comment on my height... And..."

"And what?"

"I don't really feel like talking."

"Really now?" Sun-Sun slowed her pace so she could walk beside him, "You are aware talking things out with people actually improves your self-esteem?"

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Toshiro arched an eyebrow at her.

Sun-Sun didn't reply, "One time I had this problem and I never really told anyone about it... I had seen this one person when I took a quick trip to Soul Society a few weeks ago with my Mistress, Harribel-sama. He was kinda cute, but rather cold-shouldering in personality."

Toshiro didn't really care...at first.

"He also had this thing about him--I don't know what. He was shorter than me, but I wasn't thrown off by this." Large doors appeared at the end of the passageway, "I found that aspect even more attractive. Some snakes have mates who are smaller than them, you know."

"What do snakes have to do with anything?"

"My Zanpakuto, Anaconda."

"OK then..."

Now they were just before the God-like doors. "Oh, I almost forgot one thing!" Sun-Sun turned to the Captain and crushed her lips into his for a quick moment. She pulled away and then stalked down the hall, leaving the Taiichou utterly stunned, "He's not that bad of a kisser..."

* * *

"Hey, Sunny!" Mila Rose chimed. She was on her bed, flipping through a magazine that Rangiku Matsumoto had given her (They're like, BFFLs now O_o), "Where were you?"

"Escorting a lost--excuse me, misguided--Soul Society Captain. He said he took a wrong turn." Sun-Sun collapsed on her bed and yawned, "Apache hasn't come back yet?"

"Nope," Mila replied with a slight bubbly tone in her voice, "I just hope Harribel-sama doesn't rip her apart for disappearing. Setting her aside, which Captain did you bump into?"

"Hitsugaya--"

"The Midgit with the silver hair?" Mila retorted and just shot her companion a funny look.

"He's cute!" Sun-Sun snapped back before she could even catch herself. Mila's jaw dropped, "You didn't kiss him did you?!" Sun-Sun blushed madly and rolled over to face the wall. She didn't reply, reflecting on how stupid her actions before were.

"Nice one!"

"Shut up, Mila Rose!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, well, don't!"

Mila just shrugged off the conversation.


	4. Book Worm and the Bird

**Chapter 4: **Book Worm and the Bird

**Pairing: **Attempted GgioSoi (XD) and AviIse (Avirama x Nanao-chan~!)

**Hinted Pairing(s): none**

* * *

Ggio tapped his foot impatiently. _What is taking her so long? She's supposed to be here! did she stop at a drive thru or something? Speaing of which... Where did Apache go? No one's seen her anywhere in Las Noches..._

Soifon eventually passed out of the darkness past the open doors and strode up to him, "Sorry I'm late, I got a little tied up back in Seretei."

By now, Ggio was staring off into space, wondering about a hundred different things--all of which had absolutely nothing in common with each other. He swayed, captured in his own fantasy realm. "Hn..."

"Ggio?" Soi Fon huffed, realizing he wasn't paying attention--_and shoved him off the balcony._ Attempted to, anyway.

Ggio's arms flailed and he regained his balance, "I'm good! What the hell was that for?!"

"You weren't paying attention to me."

"Bitch...!" There were several moments of silence. "Wanna fight now? Or are you afraid you might break a nail?"

"Oh I am so kicking your ass!"

"Bring it!"

* * *

Avriama Redder walked out onto the balcony, tracking Ggio's spiking reiatsu. The kid was sparring against a Shinigami captain only an inch or two under his own height. "Damn Pipsqueak. Finally found his long-lost fraternal twin siblings..."

"Excuse me? Are you Redder?"

Avirama craned his neck over his shoulder, "What's it to ya? Er..." his voice instantly faultered.

The lieutenant girl was slender, her hair pinned up. She resembled a librarian with her glasses, slightly agitated expression, and giant book under one arm--in this case, a **really hot **librarian with glasses and an agitated expression with a very large book under one arm. "...I mean, hello. Yes, I am Avirama Redder."

"I was told you had a collection of books."

Avirama felt everything around him fade to a pink rose backdrop...with sparkles. He loved sparkles--and pretty much anything shiny. "Who told you that?"

"Some guy named Findor Carias."

"That damned bastard! How'd he know about my collection?!...Forget it. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow one for the day. My Captain went off somewhere, so I got bored and came here. I was curious if Arrancar read books or not--it seems some of them do," She adjusted her glasses and they sheened.

Avriama swallowed the rock in his throat, "Sure. What book are you hoping for?"

"_The Silence of the Lambs. _Its a mystery novel--and a film. By Thomas Harris."

"That's my favorite~!" Redder chimed--which wasn't exactly like him to get this excited over a book. "This way! Come on!" Maybe it was because he had finally met someone just as interested in novels as he was...

"Oh, I'm Nanao Ise by the way; lieutenant of the 8th Division. You can adress me as Nanao if you wish. I don't care."

"Why not Sexy?" Redder questioned smugly and received a smack to the back of his head from her book, "Ow... OK. I'm sorry."

...Or maybe because she mirrored his own personality?

"Here we are!" Avirama gestured to the life-sized door, "My room. Well... Actually, my room and the other Fraccion serving under Barragan-sama..." He pushed them open to see Findor and Poww trying to pin each other down with Findor cheering them on. Charlottle Cuuhlhourne was admiring himself in a mirror.

All four paused what they were doing to look at the duo who had just entered.

"Uhm... Redder?" Nirgge remarked uneasily, "Who's that woman?"

"A friend. I'm letting her borrow a book."

"I told you guys he had a collection," Findor chirped and Avirama landed a jump-kick in his face, blowing him back against the wall.

Redder landed gracefully and stormed to the foot of his bed, "Come on, Nanao. They're in here." He pushed against the stone and it swung open--like a small door. He stalked inside, followed by a supsicious Lieutenant.

The door slammed closed--and the light from the window served as a lamp. Rows of books lined the walls on stone-carved shelves. Nanao's jaw hung open, "How long did it take for you to collect this many?"

"A few years..." Redder scratched his chin, "I've read them all at least once. Impressed?"

"You have no idea...!" She spun in circles, taking in the rainbow paradise of literature. "Wow... It's just like the archives in Seireitei!"

There were two chairs and Redder plopped down in one after picking a random book from the fifth shelf. "Help yourself; read as many as you like."

Nanao took up that offer like it was the only one she will ever get for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hours flew by and Nanao was reclined in the rocking chair, stacks of books piled around her. Avirama wasn't sure which ones she had finished and which ones she hadn't--not to mention he was fast asleep halfway through "20,000 leauges under the Sea" which was hugging his face.

"Zzz..."

Nanao's current book slammed shut and Redder jolted upright--the novel fell onto his lap. "What happened?"

"I finished this one."

"Oh..." Redder sighed and stretched his stiff arms, "Okay then. Say...if you want, you can take some of those with you when you head back to Soul Society."

"How do you even tell time in this place?"

"You don't..."

"GAH! I FREAKING LOST! THIS IS TOTAL BLASHPEMY!!"

Avirama and Nanao instantly stared over at the door. Ggio's voice rang out from behind it--and he was pissed. "The pipsqueak lost... Nanao, do you plan on staying the night in here then?" It was awkward question, but he didn't mean anything by it.

And she obviously saw that. "Yes."


	5. Head in the Clouds

**Chapter 5: Head in the Clouds**

**Pairing(s): ApaKoma, MilaYumi**

**Hinted: ...none...**

* * *

Mila Rose and Sun-Sun were chatting, casual as ever--until Apache walked through the door whistling a catchy tune. "Hey girls! Sorry I've been gone for a day or two without telling you where I was going~"

"Apache!" Mila exclaimed, "Are you an idiot?! Harribel-sama was worried sick about you! Us, too!"

"Meh," The Fraccion shrugged, "I met a Shinigami captain, and he took me to Seireitei... And it was really cool there so I stayed an extra day. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Behind the Fraccion appeared the Espada, "No big deal?! Apache, you know you're supposed to tell me before you go off like that! I didn't know if you were hurt or what! you know I worry--"

"I know, Harribel-sama," Apache interrupted, "and I'm sorry," she turned to face her mistress, "I just wanted some time to cool off... My deepest apologizies..."

The Espada sighed and shook her head, "Alright, I forgive you..."

"Excuse me?" Komamura appeared at the door, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Harribel replied.

"Hello, I'm Komamura Sajin," He offered out his hand, "I was the one who took Apache back with me to Soul Society. She needed some lessons about anger control."

"And they work!" Apache chirped.

Harribel locked her hand into his, "Nice to meet you. I'm the third Espada Tia Harribel. Thank you for being understanding with her. That makes one of us. I hope she didn't cause any trouble?"

"None at all. She helped me with some paperwork--and she's a very bright girl."

Mila sneezed, "Sorry! I'm alergic to bullshit!"

"You got that from I-Robot! The one with Will Smith!" Sun-Sun snapped.

"Yeah, well, he has a point."

Apache rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I'd better be going. Thank you again, Apache." He turned and strode off into the darkness of the hall. Apache grinned. _No. Thank you, Sajin-taiiachou._ Mila broke out into a bold laugh.

"What's so funny?" Apache growled.

"Oh, nothing!" Mila almost fell off of her bed, "Nothing at all!"

* * *

Later into that same day, Mila Rose was heading back to her own room when she heard two people arguing. REALLY LOUD!! "I'm twice as beautiful as you could ever hope to be!"

"I already am twice as beautiful as I coul ever hope to be! UNLIKE YOU!"

It sounded like Charlotte Cuuhlhourne... But who was arguing with him? Mila poked her head around the corner. Prettyboy A.k.A Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th Division was duking it out with Cuuhlhourne over beauty.

What was this? Deperate Housewives? "What the hell are you two guys doing?" Mila questioned, making her way over to them.

Cuuhlhourne grabbed her wrist, "This ugly beast is saying he's prettier than me! Make him stop!!"

She jerked her hand back. Yumichika spat, "Me? Ugly?! Have you looked in a mirror lately?!"

"Yes I have! And I saw the most beautiful thing to have ever existed!"

"If you classify Sasquatch as beautiful..."

Cuuhlhourne desended upon him like an agry bull, and before Mila knew it they were rolling around on the floor trying to see who could pin who first. Mila face-palmed, "Will you two knock it off already? You're embarassing yourselves..."

"That's it!" Charlotte shot up and unsheathed his zanpakuto, "Sparkle--!"

Mila jump-kicked him into the wall, and the Arrancar slid to the floor unconscious. Yumichika got up and brushed the dust from his clothes, "Hmph. I could've handled him! But that was a nice kick."

"Thank you?" Mila said as more of a fact than a question. Actually, she wished she hadn't done that the poor Fraccion. Like Sun-Sun and Apache, Mila also had a small crush on a Shinigami. And he as standing right in front of her.

"Tell me, Mila Rose if I'm remembering correctly," Yumichika looked at her and she nodded briskly, "Do you think I'm more beautiful than Cuuhlhourne?"

"Handsome, but not pretty--" she quickly caught herself and glanced away as red blossomed across her cheeks, "Er, that came out wrong... What I meant to say was: Since you're a guy, you're classified as handsome, not pretty..."

The Shinigami stalked past her with a grin dancing on his lips. He leaned into her ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," And pressed a soft kiss on the side of her face.

After that, he disappeared into the darkness. Mila snuck one last peek at the out-cold Charlotte before she smirked.

"You are one unlucky bastard..."


End file.
